In recent years, electronic devices such as servers, storages, and network devices are sometimes utilized after being installed in a casing such as a standard casing. A rack such as a casing can house multiple electronic devices, but a vacant area or a vacant space which becomes a blank space where electronic devices are not installed may be sometimes provided. When a cooling method of installed devices is an air cooling by a fan, a concealing panel as a blindfold plate covering a front side of an area which becomes a blank area is fixed to a rack functioning as a casing, and electronic devices are often separately-located in the rack so that the exhaust heat discharged from electronic devices is not drawn into again.
There is an international standard of dimensions relevant to fixing of the rack which are currently known, and most of installed concealing panels adhere to this international standard. More specifically, a width pitch and a height pitch are determined based on the international standard. In addition, when considering the replacement of electronic devices in a rack and the like, it is desirable that a concealing panel is detachable. Conventionally, a method of fixing a concealing panel to a support post by a screw and a method of providing a locking protrusion on a back side of a concealing panel and pushing it in between mount poles located in parallel to each other are widely used under above-described circumstances.
In addition, a joint device, a fixing clip and the like which can be applied for fixing and removing such a concealing panel are proposed. The support post may sometimes be referred to as a mount pole.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-120679
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-120680
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-68332